Falling For a Demon
by andrea1230300
Summary: El es un demonio y ella era una humana común como se sentirían al enamorarse de alguien que ha sido malo toda su vida y no conoce lo que tu sientes y ay obstáculos y tus problemas son algo que no le puedes contar a nadie ¿podrías cambiar a esa persona ?. Pasen y lean denle una oportunidad


Yo Vanessa

Estaba en mi habitación viendome en el espejo mis ojos azules mi cabello rubio cenizo arreglándome a mis 17 años casi para los 18 para mi ultimo día de clases en la escuela ya estaba el ultimo año de secundaria y ya había decidido que seria bailarina profesional e estado en varias academias de baile desde que tengo memoria, mama solía bailar a mi edad hasta que quedo embarazada de cloe mi hermana mayor ella es tres años mayor que yo y mi madre penso que seria buena idea que yo valla a visitarla este verano ya que no la veo hace tres años la ultima vez que estuve con ella fue en su casa en Seattle y pase un mes con ella en eso tocan la puerta sacandome de mis pensamientos "adelante" digo y mi madre asoma su cabeza por la puerta "estas lista cariño?" mi mama siempre esta conmigo ya que mi padre para viajando casi nunca lo veo le digo que si con la cabeza y me dice "baja para que desayunes y vallas a tu ultimo dia de escuela " y se va con los ojos un poco lagrimosos mi mama no puede creer que ya valla a terminar el colegio , bueno bajo a desayunar y voy caminando a mi escuela Wilson high school genial en el camino alguien me grita "Ninfa" y se que es Mateo mi mejor amigo volteo y me dice " no puedo creer que se acabe el cole ninfa no has cambiado nada en todos estos años niña sigues siendo mi chatita ninfa " y me carga y me abraza yo solo rio Mateo es alto, guapo y muy bromista cuando me baja le digo " y tu que feo soy chatita y tu sigues siendo un hueco" el se mata a carcajadas y me dice "ya ninfa no te molestes es el ultimo día no puedo creer como carajos se ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido relaja y yo hueco?! si eh pasado todos los cursos" y yo me rio y le digo " si por agua caliente que si no te la pasaras de fiesta en fiesta aprobarías con mucho mas" el me mira y dice " aay ninfa la vida ay que aprobecharla ya vamos de una vez que quiero que este día termine y después irme a juerguear " yo le digo " ya ya ya vamos" cuando llegamos al cole entramos y me voy a mi casillero y viene Mia mi mejor amiga me dice gritando "santita!" yo volteo y la abrazo ella se va de viaje todas las vacaciones también ella a estado toda la vida conmigo me abraza y literalmente me estruja detrás de ella viene su novio Josh es el clásico segundo capitán del equipo y digo" hola Josh" el me abraza y tambien me estruja es muy jugueton igual que Mia son tal para cual y nos llevamos muy bien "Hola gringuita" me dice Josh aunque el es el gringo con cabello rucio y todo me dicen para ir a una fiesta despues de clases pero les digo que no puedo tengo que alistar maletas porque me ire a Seattle pronto ella me pone los ojos en blanco y me dice "ya pues santita es el ultimo dia y ya me debes varias vamos en la fiesta van a estar todos y va a ver trago te la pasaras bien" y le digo que lo pensare para que me deje tranquila y se me queda mirando y se que no se ira y le digo " bien ire un rato creo que Mateo ira el me podria llevar " ella sonrie y me abraza dando saltitos y dice " ya te vere en la noche y para asegurarme que vallas ire a tu cas mas tarde y llevare ropa Mateo me llevara ami tambien hoy se lo dire " y sin mas arrastra a Josh con ella por el pasillo yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me considero condenada porque cuando a Mia se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie quien lo saque, el dia pasa con normalidad y llega la tarde el ultimo dia de clases a terminado y Mia y Mateo me llevan a mi casa yo entro y Mia me dice que estara ahi a las 6pm yo le digo que ya y me meto voy a mi habitación y me meto en la ducha me seco me pongo los audífonos comienzo a leer pero me duermo.

Me despierto porque el timbre esta que suena y suena y suena me levanto abro la puerta y veo a Mia con una maleta con cara de voy a matarte cuando me ve entra y dice " son las 6:40 me tarde pero cuando llegue no habrías la puerta te quedaste dormida santita ellos pasaran por nosotras a las 10 !" tan exagerada como siempre pienso y digo "ellos?" Mia me mira y duda si decirme o no y cuando voy a insistir ella dice " Bien vendrán en su coche Josh, Mateo y Tiago" me quedo con la duda y mejor le pregunto " Tiago el amigo de Josh ? pensé que solo iríamos los cuatro" Mia me mira y dice " si pero mateo esta en algo con Angela y Josh esta conmigo así que pensé inviar a Tiago para que te acompañe " la miro y se a que se refiere con acompañe quiere que pase toda la noche pegada a el a ver si me llega a gustar la miro y digo" Mia ya hemos hablado de esto no necesito una pareja que me busques estoy bien no necesito a cupido" ella me dice " si pero ay que tener algunas aventuras de ves en cuando vamos Vanessa solo esta noche si?" y pone su cara de cordero degollado "lo intentare sabes que eso no es lo mio ademas estaré solo un rato no me quedare hasta el otro día de verdad Mia y no esperes que de verdad pase algo me entendiste?" ella sonríe y dice si con la cabeza .

Después de horas de tortura con la señorita perfección termino con un bustier azul eléctrico y un short pequeño y unos tacos altos ella sale maquilada con bustier rojo un short chiquitito uno tacos enormes que me sorprende que pueda caminar con ellos yo cojo una casaca jean que por milagro ella acepto y bajamos maquilladas y listas y ago una nota mental de nunca mas dejar que ella me aliste y nos vamos Josh esta abajo en su coche Mia aparece y le da un beso para despues subir en el lado del copiloto yo voy atras y mi celular suena contesto y es mateo diciendo que se va a ir con Bruno un amigo suyo y eso me deja sola con Tiago en la parte de atras Mia me pregunta quien es y le digo ella dice " nos encontraremos con el alla sube" yo subo y Tiago se me queda mirando y me da un beso en la mejilla como saludo yo lo saludo y Josh empieza arrancar el coche todo estuvo en silencio excepto Mia que hablaba como lora con Josh y TIago a mi tambien pero yo estaba mas concentrada en la ventana cuando llegamos nos bajamos Josh tomo a Mia de la cintura y Tiago y yo pasamos adentro estaban casi toda la escuela estabamos entrando y me encontre con Mateo y comenzamos a hablar y se fue con angela Tiago vino con una botella de Ron en la mano me ofrecio y yo bebi me sentia bien hace tiempo que no salia a una fiesta comence a bailar con el y tambien con otros de la escuela nose cuanto tiempo estube bailando y tomando pero solo se que fueron horas cuando me canse quise sentarme pero todo el mundo bailando y la musica me molestaban un poco asi que subi al segundo piso, entre a una habitacion y vi a una chica que estaba tumbada en la cama de verdad se veia mal le pregunte si estaba bien y no me respondio se metio al baño y pude oir que vomitaba me sente en la cama y aparecio Tiago se sento a mi lado y me dijo "eres muy bonita" mientras se acercaba cada vez a mi yo me alejaba y le dije "y tu estas borracho" el sonrio y me empujo hacia atras en la cama con cada pierna al lado de ms caderas y yo le dije "Tiago basta dejame " y lo empuje fuera de mi me fui de ahi baje y me encontre con Mateo el me dijo si estaba bien le dije que si despues volvi a la normalidad y comence a tomar conMateo y sus amigos hasta que sali fuera de la casa y vi a un chico que perseguia a otro el primero corria y corria pero el segundo expulso una especie de neblina negra que llego a el primero y exploto en un monton de destellos dorados el chico que habia expulsado la neblina estaba de espaldas solo pude ver su cabello castaño, espalda ancha y sus brazos bien formados volvi a dentro hable con Mateo tome un poco mas y llame a Mia para que me lleve a casa no me sentia muy bien ella llego con Josh detras y trajeron el coche nos metimos me apolle en la ventana y todo se volvio negro.


End file.
